This invention relates to improvements in a radiator core support structure for an automotive vehicle which structure supports a radiator core and installed to a front structure of a vehicle body.
Hitherto a radiator core support structure for an automotive vehicle has taken such a basic configuration that radiator core support upper and lower sections are provided to extend generally along the direction of width of the vehicle, and the laterally central parts of the radiator core support upper and lower sections are connected by a hood lock stay which generally vertically extends. In the radiator core support structure of this kind, all the basic component parts are formed of metal, and therefore a torsional deformation and a dimensional error tend to readily occur in an assembly process in which the basic component parts are assembled under welding so that an installation operation of the radiator core support structure to a vehicle body becomes difficult after the assembly process.
In order to prevent the torsional deformation and the assembly-dimensional error from occurrence, it may be proposed that at least the hood lock stay of the radiator core support structure is formed of synthetic resin thereby providing a so-called hybrid structure which is free from causes for producing the torsional deformation and the assembly dimensional error. In this case, it is necessary for securely uniting parts formed of metal and parts formed of synthetic resin, that the radiator core support upper section and/or the like are formed to have a so-called open loop-shaped cross-section to form a channel, and a resin-reinforcement section (such as resin-reinforcement ribs) as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2931605 is integrally formed inside and along the channel of the radiator core support upper section and/or the like.
However, assume that a proposal is presented to form at least the hood lock stay of synthetic resin while disposing the resin-reinforcement section or resin-reinforcement ribs inside the channel of the radiator core support upper section and/or the like formed of metal. In this case, the reinforcement section is formed only at one side (inside of the channel) of the radiator core support upper section and/or the like, and therefore there is a fear that the united condition between the reinforcement section and the radiator core support upper section and/or the like will be broken when a large load is applied to the reinforcement section in a direction in which the reinforcement section separates from the radiator core support upper section and/or the like. Additionally, in case that a plurality of the reinforcement ribs are formed in and extending along the channel of the radiator core support upper section and/or the like, there is a fear that a part of the reinforcement ribs will be broken when a final product of the radiator core support structure is taken out from a metallic mold, so that the broken reinforcement ribs will be left within the metallic mold. This deteriorates the yield of the product and makes maintenance (for example, removing the left reinforcement ribs) of the metallic mold troublesome.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention is to provide an improved radiator core support structure which can effectively overcome drawbacks encountered in conventional radiator core support structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved radiator core support structure whose whole body and essential parts are high in structural rigidity as compared with the conventional radiator core support structures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved radiator core support structure whose reinforcement section formed of synthetic resin can be effectively prevented from being peeled off from a radiator core support upper section and/or the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved radiator core support structure having a radiator core support upper section and/or the like which is formed with a channel whose inside is filled with a plurality of reinforcement ribs formed of synthetic resin, in which the reinforcement ribs can be effectively prevented from being broken during extraction of the reinforcement ribs form a metallic mold.
An aspect of the present invention resides in a radiator core support structure for a vehicle, comprising a radiator core support upper section extending generally along a direction of width of the vehicle. A radiator core support lower section is provided extending generally along the direction of width of the vehicle and located below the radiator core support upper section. Here, at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is formed of metal and has an open loop-shaped cross-section which is opened rearward to form a channel extending in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section has an upper wall and a lower wall. A hood lock stay is provided extending generally vertical, to connect a generally central part of the radiator core support upper section and a generally central part of the radiator core support lower section, the generally central part being in the direction of width of the vehicle. The hood lock stay is formed of synthetic resin and molded in a metallic mold in which the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is located. Additionally, a reinforcement section is formed of synthetic resin and fixedly disposed inside the channel of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The reinforcement section continuously extends in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section.
Another aspect of the present invention resides in a radiator core support structure for a vehicle, comprising a radiator core support upper section extending generally along a direction of width of the vehicle. A radiator core support lower section is provided extending generally along the direction of width of the vehicle and located below the radiator core support upper section. Here, at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is formed of metal and has an open loop-shaped cross-section which is opened rearward to form a channel extending in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section has an upper wall and a lower wall. A hood lock stay is provided extending generally vertical, to connect a generally central part of the radiator core support upper section and a generally central part of the radiator core support lower section, the generally central part being in the direction of width of the vehicle. The hood lock stay is formed of synthetic resin and molded in a metallic mold in which the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is located. A plurality of reinforcement ribs are formed of the synthetic resin and fixedly disposed inside the channel of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The reinforcement ribs continuously extends in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. Each reinforcement rib extends to fixedly connect the upper wall and the lower wall of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. Additionally, a struck portion is integrally formed at a part of each reinforcement rib and to be struck by an ejector pin for extracting the radiator core support structure from the metallic mold.
A further aspect of the present invention resides in a radiator core support structure for a vehicle, comprising a radiator core support upper section extending generally along a direction of width of the vehicle. A radiator core support lower section is provided extending generally along the direction of width of the vehicle and located below the radiator core support upper section, wherein at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is formed of metal and has an open loop-shaped cross-section which is opened rearward to form a channel extending in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section has an upper wall and a lower wall. A hood lock stay is provided extending generally vertical, to connect a generally central part of the radiator core support upper section and a generally central part of the radiator core support lower section, the generally central part being in the direction of width of the vehicle. The hood lock stay is formed of synthetic resin and molded in a metallic mold in which the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is located. A reinforcement section is formed of synthetic resin and fixedly disposed inside the channel of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The reinforcement section continuously extends in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. Additionally, a covering section is formed of the synthetic resin and contiguous with the reinforcement section. The covering section covers an outer surface of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section and extends from an outer surface of an upper wall to the outer surface of the lower wall of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The covering section is formed with at least one opening located corresponding to at least one of the upper wall and the lower wall. A surface of the at least one of the upper wall and the lower wall is exposed through the at least one opening.
A still further aspect of the present invention resides in a metallic mold used for injection molding of a radiator core support structure for a vehicle. The radiator core support structure includes a radiator core support upper section extending generally along a direction of width of the vehicle; a radiator core support lower section extending generally along the direction of width of the vehicle and located below the radiator core support upper section, wherein at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is formed of metal and has an open loop-shaped cross-section which is opened rearward to form a channel extending in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section, the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section having an upper wall and a lower wall; a hood lock stay extending generally vertical, for connecting a generally central part of the radiator core support upper section and a generally central part of the radiator core support lower section, the generally central part being in the direction of width of the vehicle, the hood lock stay being formed of synthetic resin and molded in a metallic mold in which the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section is located; a reinforcement section formed of synthetic resin and fixedly disposed inside the channel of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section, the reinforcement section continuously extending in a longitudinal direction of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section; and a covering section formed of the synthetic resin and contiguous with the reinforcement section, the covering section covering an outer surface of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section and extending from an outer surface of the upper wall to an outer surface of the lower wall of the at least one of the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section, the covering section being formed with at least one opening located corresponding to at least one of the upper wall and the lower wall, a surface of the at least one of the upper wall and the lower wall being exposed through the at least one opening.
Here, the synthetic resin is injected into the metallic mold to form the hood lock stay to be united with the radiator core support upper section and the radiator core support lower section. The metallic mold comprises a stationary mold. A movable mold is provided to be movable in a first direction relative to the stationary mold. Additionally, a slide mold is provided to be slidably movable in a second direction relative to the stationary mold, the second direction having an angle relative to the first direction. The slide mold has a projection located and shaped corresponding to the at least one opening formed in the covering section.